The Secret SKUL Agent
by Pendragon2601
Summary: The team recieve a new exciting adventure and they getting help from some very familiar faces. But soon they discover that they are being picked off one by one. Will they survive? And will they discover the secret SKUL agent? Re-write. On hiatus.
1. Forgotten Memories

**_Hello everyone! _**

**_I have decided to re-write this whole story, please don't be angry with me. I know there are some of you who read the last one but I lost my ideas for that and I just couldn't continue it, so I decided to re-write this story giving new angle to it. I will try to incorprate parts of the last story in to this one and get it back on track so tell me what you think of this. I would lso like to thank everyone who has supported me and help me throughout the last story, I love you all!  
_**

**_Thanks to FeelingCrossToday for being gracious and patient enought to be my beta reader for this so that it doesn't go off course again. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or any of the characters. Just any that you don't recognise.  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_****The Secret SKUL Agent**

**Chapter One **

**Forgotten Memories**

There is more than one side to a story. More than one perspective to a scene. More than one person involved in a mystery. There can not be a protagonist without an antagonist. There is never a past without memories. Everyone knows this.

Oscar Cole knew this more than anything. Some of his memories were the stuff of nightmares but they were also the only things he could hold on to. All that he had left of his past life as Oscar Dixon-Halliday. The son of Edward and Jade, two of the most respected spies in Britain. But, that was then. Now, his father was missing in action from a mission in Africa and his mother...well, he couldn't really finish this thought without it resulting in throwing something at the wall. And now he was known as Oscar Cole, MI9 agent, just like his parents. But despite his catastrophic life he had lived before with his parents, not all of it was bad. There was still one memory that he had kept intact.

Oscar sighed from on top of the covers on his bed, failing yet again to fall asleep. Ever since he had found the signet ring that his father had sent just before his disappearance, he had been thinking back to _then._ Back to the one memory he had kept. With an exhausted groan he sat up and got out of bed. He strained his ears, listening in case his minder was walking outside of his door, before crouching in front of his bedside table and quietly eased the cabinet door open and took out a small metal box with a keyhole in the front. He placed it quietly on on his bed before ducking down and lifting a loose floorboard from underneath his bed and pulling out a dusty, string-tied bag. He pulled out key and picked up the box redy to open it, but he hesitated.

Was he really about to open the box and uproot his memories yet again just to suffer? Did he really want to go through this again? He took a deep shuddering breath and placed the key in the hole, turning the key. With a soft _click,_ the lid popped open. Inside the box was a number of things. There were letters, drawings, crayon notes on napkins, a pocket sized notebook and dozens of photos. Oscar rummaged through the pieces of memorabilia then pulled out a small passport sized photo of two twelve year old kids and smiled. He stared at the two grinning kids, recognising them immediately. One of the kids had short, curly blonde hair and light blue eyes and he was grinning next to a girl with short, spiky, mousy-brown hair and sea green eyes, who was staring cross-eyed at her nose. The boy was a happier version of Oscar Cole (back then Dixon-Halliday). He stared at the girl feeling the empty hole inside of him slowly grow bigger with loss.

Her name was Katrina Larsen. When he had lived with his parents, Katrina was his next door neighbour. He had first met her when he was eight years old when she and her family had moved in next door to him. Oscar picked up the small notebook from within the box and turned to the first page. He smiled as he squinted at the writing inside of it, trying to decipher his eight year old handwriting.

_Dear notebook,_

_I have the most exciting news! There is a new family who's moved in next door and they have a girl who's the same age as me! Her name is Katrina and she has an older brother named Lee who is thirteen years old, but he seems nice. I've never had a brother, I wish I did though, that would be brilliant! Or a sister, although I wouldn't mind having a little sister so that I can be a big brother. But Mum and Dad are so busy with work that they are barely in the same house together with me. I still don't know what they do. Whenever I ask Mum what her job is she just tells me not to be so nosy. Dad says that he works as a banker though, but I'm not even sure what a banker does. He never tells me. Katrina's family have invited me over for tea tomorrow and I'm slightly nervous. I don't even know if they'll be horrible to me. I hope they're not. _

_Mum's calling me for tea now so I'll talk to you more later._

_Bye!_

Oscar sighed as he turned back to the photo when he suddenly felt a small hot tear fall down his cheek. He hastily wiped it way and scolded himself for it. _You can't let your emotions show. You're a spy. You are an expert in undercover fieldwork. And you do not cry over a stupid girl! _He thought as he shoved the photo and notebook back in the box and snapped the lid shut. He glanced at the LED alarm clock on his bedside table. 02.07am. _Wow, is that how long I've been awake? _He thought before placing the little box in to his cupboard and putting the key back underneath the loose floorboard in the string bag. With a yawn he got back in to his bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. The last time he had opened that box he had found his signet ring.

He could barely remember Katrina, all that he did remember was her infamous knack for getting in to trouble with his mother. She just wouldn't stop looking at things, picking them up, turning them around so that she could get a better look at things and not putting them back in the place where she had found them beforehand. He smiled slightly before turning over and closing his eyes, praying he would get _some _sleep or else Rose and Carrie were going to be unbearable tomorrow.


	2. Monday Mornings

_Hey,_

_Here is the second chapter to the story. I hope you like it. Thank you's go to Lotdin and Durname's Dark Fairy for being my only reviewers so far. I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this story. Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not on MI High or ever will. I only own Katrina and her brother and any other characters you don't recognise from the show._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**The Secret SKUL Agent**

**Chapter Two**

**Monday Mornings**

Monday morning at St Hopes School had never failed to be entertaining. Each week there always seemed to be something going on, whether it was Davina and Donovan arguing again about whether becoming a reality star is the perfect way to become a celebrity or whether it was Avril campaigning for the newest pro-green scheme to be used in school. It was just typical St Hopes Monday morning activity.

Oscar sat silently in his usual seat at the back of the class, trying hard to blend in with the back wall. It was bad enough that he hadn't got a lot of sleep last night but now he also had a massive headache that just didn't want to go away. He sighed and glanced around the room. Avril was by the door handing out leaflets for her new campaign, all made out of recycled paper of course. Scoop Doggy and his posse were bobbing their heads to a song playing very loudly on the stereo by the windows. Davina and Donovan were not too far away from him reading magazines and looking at celebrities. He was safe.

His hand went in to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Glancing around just one last time to make sure, he opened it and pulled out a photo from one of the card slots. It was the same picture he had been looking at last night that he had lost so much sleep over. He stared at Katrina's grinning, cross-eyed face as a small smile grew across his own. Earlier that morning he kept thinking about her. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it, so to help a little he took the picture out of his box and put it in his wallet. As he stared at the photo, he began to remember the day it had been taken. He and Katrina had been spending a day in town (whilst being "supervised" by her brother) whilst their parents were at work.

"_Come on Oscar! We don't want Lee to find out we've gone, do we? He'd go blooming barmy!" Katrina laughed as she dragged Oscar by his hand through the town centre and in to a large shopping centre. They smiled widely as they ran occasionally glancing over their shoulders just to make sure they weren't being followed. Katrina grinned as if she was having the time of her life as they rounded a corner and stopped, leaning against the wall for support as they caught their breath._

_Oscar gasped as he leaned over with his hands on his knees and his chest heaving. "Do you think…he'll find out…we've run away?" Katrina glanced at her best friend and scoffed. _

"_Of course not, he was too preoccupied staring at Jodie Doyle to even realise." She began to look around the mall as strangers walked past them. Her bright green eyes fell on something in the distance and they widened with glee. She turned slyly to Oscar and grabbed his hand. "Oscar..?" He straightened up and eyed her suspiciously._

"_Why am I scared of that look?" he asked suspiciously. Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes. _

"_Can we get a photo? Look there's a photo booth over there and it's only a couple of quid. Please!" she pleaded as she slowly began to lead him over to the photo booth on the over side of the hall. Oscar crinkled his nose uncomfortably as he was pulled along._

"_Mum said not to get our photos taken. She'll be mad if she finds out," he said. Katrina huffed but continued to pull him along._

"_Oh come on Oscar. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus I haven't got any photos of you and you're my best friend." Katrina whined as they finally reached the booth. Oscar still didn't look convinced so Katrina stared at him as if she were a puppy that had just been kicked. "Pretty, please? You'll be the greatest friend ever." _

_Oscar thought for a moment, trying not to glance at his friend. However, this didn't exactly go to his plan and he sighed in defeat. "Okay." Katrina grinned and jumped around happily. _

"_Yes! Alright, you go in and sit down while I pay. This is going to be so cool!" she quickly nudged Oscar in to booth and rummaged in her pockets for a two pound coin. Within a few minutes, she had found a coin and inserted it in the machine before hurrying in to the booth, closing the curtain behind her and sitting on Oscar's lap smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Alright, smile!" A flash lit up the booth. "Okay, funny faces now!" Another flash lit up the booth as Katrina wrapped her arms around Oscar's shoulders in a hug. "Okay last one, uh…" she trailed off as she thought about another pose that they could do when suddenly the curtain flew open. _

"_There you are! Katrina you are in so much trouble!" _

_Standing just outside the booth and looking like an angry bull stood Katrina's older brother Lee. Katrina paled and turned to Oscar with a sly smile. "Leg it!" _

_Suddenly she leapt at her brother, pushing him out of the way and sending him sprawling on the floor, leaving Oscar room to run out of the booth. They were about halfway across the hall when suddenly Katrina stopped. "The photos!" She whirled around quickly and ran to the photo depository just as Lee was struggling to his feet. She quickly grabbed the photos and hurried after Oscar, grabbing his hand and laughing as they ran away from her brother for the second time that day._

Oscar smiled and chuckled slightly at the memory. That was a great day, even if they did get grounded for a week because of it. A small pang ached in his chest. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling.

"Who's that Oscar?" a voice spoke by his ear, making him jump. He turned his head to the side and paled as he saw Carrie grinning at him suggestively. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No." Oscar mumbled as he hastily hid the picture in his pocket.

"I knew it! Evil criminal ex-girlfriend, I should tell Rose." Carrie beamed as she spotted Rose walking in to the classroom. "Hey Rose!"

"Carrie, just drop it, alright!" Oscar hissed at her. Carrie and Rose glanced back at him in surprise. "She's not my girlfriend, so just shut up."

Oscar stared at the table in front of him wishing that they would just leave him alone. Carrie stared at him sadly before sitting down next to him in the spare seat whilst Rose returned to her seat at the front of the class. "Oscar I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing. Sorry."

"It's alright. I just don't like talking about her." He sighed glancing at her and giving her a small pained smile. Carrie returned a small smile.

"But who is she Oscar?" Carrie asked quietly. Just as Oscar was about to respond, Mrs King entered the classroom followed closely by Mr Flatley.

"Silence class!" barked Mrs King eyeing every single one of the students. The room fell silent as they stared fearfully at Mrs King. "Now, today class we will be discussing a school trip -"

"Awesome! Where are we going Mrs K? Somewhere cool I hope?" asked Scoop Doggy. The rest of the class began to murmur amongst them.

"Mrs King, please may we go to the Recycling plant? It would be educational and it would help the environment too!" Avril suggested excitedly, before being bombarded by several pieces of scrunched up wads of paper.

"We went there last time and it was boring as hell. No way is Scoop Doggy and his posse going there again!" exclaimed Scoop, throwing another wad of paper across the room at her.

"Silence!" Mrs King repeated and the room fell silent once more. "We are not going to the Recycling plant again. Instead, we are going to the Good Old Days retirement home for your community service and awareness course."

The room was filled with groans and the distinct sound of heads smacking hard on table tops, quickly followed by yelps of pain. Mrs King sighed and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room, muttering under her breath as she went. As Mr Flatley started to hand out the work, Oscar heard a faint buzzing sound. His hand immediately went to his pocket and he glanced down to see the rubber on the top of his pencil flashing red. A small half smile grew on his face and he glanced at Carrie beside him, exchanging an excited look. It was time to go catch some bad guys.


	3. Sabotage

_Hello everyone!_

_I just got back from my holiday. Sorry I didn't tell you before but I have a double whammy of an update for you all as a souvenier. :) This chapter is quite exciting and took me a few hours to write. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far really appreciate it but I'm hoping there are more readers than just four. Thank you to FeelingCrossToday for being my Beta Reader you've been a great help. :)_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The Secret SKUL Agent**

**Chapter Three **

**Sabotage**

"Explain to me again why we're spying on a bus stop?" Carrie asked Rose in an exasperated voice. Carrie and Rose were both lying on the ground just across the road from a crowded bus stop. With a sigh Rose turned to Carrie whilst glancing towards her spy-pod in her hands every few minutes.

"Frank said that the undercover mole is going to meet Oscar there with information on our mission," Rose whispered back to her.

"Well, why can't we be over there instead of just lying in the mud out of the action?" whined Carrie with a pout. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. She had explained this already twice before. It was like explaining how the toaster works to a little three year old. And trust me, she has done that.

"If all of us were over there waiting for the mole then we wouldn't be inconspicuous. They'd know who we were." Rose said as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small pair of binoculars. She started to peer through them, searching for Oscar in his disguise. If only he had told her what he was disguised as. There were a number of people standing at the bus stop. There was an old man sitting on the metal seat, there was a mother pushing a pram back and forth, trying to sooth the screaming child in the seat and there were three teenagers dressed in black hoodies and were listening to music. Maybe Oscar was one of them? As Rose contemplated the theory, she quickly dismissed it. It would be too obvious. Who was he disguised as then? She continued to watch as a man with shaggy brown hair and a light amount of stubble around his jaw began to limp towards the bus stop. He seemed quite young and yet old at the same time. _That must be Oscar!_ Rose thought with a smile as she peered through the binoculars again.

"Rose I'm bored!" Carrie whined again and Rose sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

Oscar leant against the side of the bus stop and pulled the hood of his black jacket further over his head, being careful that it covered the main features of his face. He held up a device known as the Medusa Mirror, which was cunningly disguised as a mobile phone. The Medusa Mirror was a little prototype that Frank had been working on which let you see around corners and scan anybody for weaponry or anything that would block scans without actually scanning people outright and blowing your cover. Frank was hoping that if the Medusa Mirror was a success then he could finally create his pet project the Medusa Shield, which projected a little force field around the holder that deflected any harm within twenty feet.

The reflection of a man appeared in the mirrored screen of the phone. He had a little bit of dark stubble around his jaw and he had shaggy brown hair, as if he had just gotten out of bed. He frowned. Either that man was just lazy and had slept in until midday or he was not supposed to be here. _Or is he the mole?_ He thought, wondering if he was right. He pressed the scan button on the phone but nothing came up apart from a Bluetooth earpiece that he was putting in his ear. _Maybe not…_

Oscar observed the other people at the bus stop until his eyes fell on the old man sat on the metal seat. The man was looking at everyone as well, as if he was looking for someone. There was a nagging thought in the back of Oscar's head. _It's him. He's the mole, he has to be._

Oscar decided to take a chance. Still keeping in character of a moody teenager, he sat down next to the old man. The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

Oscar took a deep breath and hoped he was right. "The magpie has stolen my silver pocket watch."

The man glanced at him again. "Well, why don't you tempt it back with something shiny?"

Oscar smiled inwardly and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. That was the secret code for the mole. The rest of the people at the bus stop began to gather together as a bus drove up to the bus stop. The unshaven man with the Bluetooth earpiece remained where he was. _Must be waiting for a different bus…_ Oscar thought as he turned slightly towards the old man. His hand went inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, bulky brown envelope before he handed it discreetly to Oscar. Quickly, he pocketed the envelope and stood up, nodding towards the old man before walking away from the bus stop. He walked down the street until he reached the alleyway that was the rendezvous point of which he was to meet his team mates and give them the envelope.

He stepped in and hid in the shadows. He had to make sure he wasn't being followed. After several minutes of silence, Oscar let out a deep breath that he didn't even realise he was holding in and began to relax. He pushed back his hood and began to wonder what was in the envelope. What was his mission supposed to be? Why did he have to retrieve it instead of Frank just briefing them back at HQ? He took out the envelope and looked at it. What if he took a sneak peak at the mission before the others got there? Just quickly open the envelope and scan it before slipping it back in and sealing it up. No, what would be the point of that? His fingers twitched to find out. His thumb slipped in to the side of the envelope, ready to slit it open.

No!

He quickly put the envelope back in to his pocket and pulled up his hood, keeping a lookout for his teammates. He needed to distract himself from the mysterious, secret envelope in his possession. _What is up with me today?_ He thought to himself. Usually he did as he was told and that was just it. He didn't disobey orders unless it was desperately needed. Like the time when a Neanderthal was set loose around the school forcing he and Rose had to knock it out with a gas. That wasn't part of the plan and yet he had to do it. But today, he was strictly told by Stark that under any circumstances, no one is to open the envelope and see the contents inside until it was back at HQ.

Katrina used to rebel against the rules – especially when it came to his mother's rules. There was a time when he had invited Katrina over his house when they were eight. They had been in his parent's room without their permission and Katrina had been looking through the drawers and the wardrobe because she was curious.

"_What's this Oscar?" Katrina asked curiously, as she held up a small object in her hand. Oscar looked up from the book he was reading on his parent's bed and stood up, walking over to Katrina with a small frown. The object in Katrina's hand looked like a pen but it had loads of different buttons on it. _

"_I don't know. Maybe it's Dad's special pen." He replied. Katrina looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Special pen?" she said incredulously. "What's so special about it?"_

"_I don't know, but Mum said to never touch it. Let's put it back." Oscar said as he reached for the pen. Katrina pulled it out of reach. "Come on Katrina! I don't want to get in to trouble."_

"_And you won't. Don't you want to find out what's so special about it? Come on, let's just press a button and find out." Katrina said smiling as she peered closely at it. _

"_Katrina, don't! Please put it back." Oscar pleaded with her as he reached out for it again. She turned away from him and pressed a small red button at the top of the pen. Suddenly a bright red laser shot out of the nib and cut in to the doorframe on the other side of the room. _

"_Whoa!" Katrina exclaimed, dropping the pen and stepping back in to Oscar, knocking them both to the floor in a bundle of arms and legs. The pen fell and landed on the same button, shooting another laser out of the nib towards a mirror by the door on the dresser. It ricocheted off of the mirror and shot towards the window where it bounced off and cut Katrina's thigh. She screamed in pain as she clutched at her leg. Oscar scrambled up and stared at Katrina's leg as she began to cry._

"_Katrina! What happened? You're bleeding!" Oscar panicked as he tried to calm his hysterical friend. _

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts Oscar! Help me please!" she cried as more blood began to seep out of her leg, staining the beige carpet on the floor crimson. _

"_I-I'll go get Dad!" He exclaimed as he stumbled to the door of the room._

"_Hurry Oscar!" she called after him as the pain got worse._

_Oscar ran as fast as he could down the stairs and in to the back garden, towards his Dad's secret shed at the bottom of the garden. "Dad! Dad! Help!" Oscar shouted as he reached the door of the shed and pounded on it with his fists. "Dad! Help quickly!"_

_The door swung open to reveal a man with greying hair and blue eyes in the doorway. "Oscar, what's wrong?"_

"_Katrina's hurt! We were in your bedroom and we found your special pen and now she's hurt and she's bleeding. I'm sorry!" Oscar said in a rush as he grabbed his father's hand and tugged him towards the house. They both ran as fast as they could in to the house and in to the bedroom. Katrina was still crying but no she looked as white as a sheet. There was blood all over the floor and there was still more to come. _

"_She's cut her femoral artery. We're going to have to call an ambulance." He muttered before turning to Oscar with a stern glance. "What were you doing in here anyway Oscar? You know the rules."_

"_I'm sorry Dad -"_

"_It was my fault, I made him do it. I'm sorry." Katrina interrupted looking at Oscar's father with wide teary eyes. Edward sighed and carefully picked Katrina up. _

"_It's alright, just don't do it again. Oscar, get rid of that pen but be careful." Edward said to his son who immediately did as he was told. He turned to Katrina. "You had better hope that the ambulance gets here quickly, or else your leg will have to come off."_

_Katrina paled and glanced at Oscar fearfully. "Oscar, don't let them chop my leg off! Please!"_

Oscar smiled slightly at the memory, before feeling the hole inside him grow bigger. Any memory of Katrina brought back happy and sad feelings to him. Happy because of the times he was with her and sad because of what happened to her when they were twelve. He shook himself out of his memories and glanced around the alleyway.

"Where are they?" he whispered to himself, wondering where Rose and Carrie were. They were supposed to meet him there in the alleyway. Didn't they see him in his disguise? It wasn't one of his best ones but it wasn't exactly bad either. He peered around the corner of the wall and looked up and down the street. He stepped out and walked a few paces. "Oh come on you two, where are you?"

There was a shuffle of gravel behind him and he spun around, putting his fists up in a fighting stance. Behind him was the man with the stubble and the bed hair, standing with a metal pipe in his hand. Oscar narrowed his eyes at him. He knew there was something about this guy that didn't seem right.

"Who are you? And who do you work for?" Oscar questioned him, keeping a wary look at the pipe in his hands.

"None of your business kiddie." He sneered, raising the pipe in the air. Oscar got ready to block him when suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head. He fell to the floor feeling dizzy. As his vision began to blur, a figure stood over his body dressed in black with a balaclava over their face and shot at the man with the pipe, with a gun. The man fell to the floor. Dead.

The figure turned to him and pointed the gun at the back of his head. Oscar paled. He was going to die. He was going to get shot in the head. He tried to move his arm to stop them but the figure stood on his arm. There was a loud snapping sound as pain shot up his arm. He cried out in pain. Before he could do anything else, the figure hit him in the back of his head with the butt of the gun.

Everything turned black and there was nothing that Oscar could do to stop it.


	4. Explanations

_Second part of my double whammy of chapters! :) Poor Oscar. Hope you like it. Please review if you've read this and you've liked it. Even if it's just a spelling mistake or anything. :)_

* * *

**The Secret SKUL Agent**

**Chapter Four**

**Explanations **

Oscar woke to the sound of people arguing. The argument sounded far away and quite hushed up but at that particular moment he didn't care. What he did care about was where on earth he was now. Everything in the room was white and he was hooked up to an IV which was pierced in to his arm. His left arm was in a cast and in a sling across his chest. His head was throbbing with pain and he was lying in a crisp, white bed. He was in hospital.

The door to the room opened to reveal a girl with pale skin and dark hair walking in with a bunch of flowers in her arms. "Oscar, are you alright?"

"Avril, what are you doing here?" he asked with a frown as he slowly sat up in the bed.

"You were mobbed. The whole school knows. We've been writing get well cards for you and everything." She replied with a worried look at him. He frowned in thought and looked at the flowers in Avril's hands. He didn't know what they were but they had bright purple, pink and white colours. She placed them in a vase of water and put them on the bedside table next to his head.

"Wow, how long have I been here?" Oscar asked.

"Up to now, thirty three hours -"

"Thirty three hours!" Oscar blurted out, sitting up as if he was a jack in a box. Avril rushed over to him and attempted to push him gently back down in to the pillows behind him.

"Calm down, the nurse said no sudden movements or you'll faint." She said. "It's perfectly normal anyway. You _were_ knocked out after all."

"Where're Carrie and Rose?" he asked, wondering where they were.

"They're outside waiting for you to wake up. Frank's here as well, weirdly enough." Avril frowned slightly and glanced suspiciously at Oscar.

"What's so weird about that?" Oscar said indignantly.

"Well, he's the school caretaker. Why would he be here?" Avril replied with a roll of her eyes. Oscar paused in thought. He forgot that Avril wasn't in MI9, although she was borrowed once when he, Rose and Carrie were stuck in a rocket about to be blown up. When Avril, Scoop and Davina turned up to save them, it was probably one of the weirdest days of his life.

"Oh, he's an old family friend, used to go to school with my parents." Oscar lied as he calmly lay back in to the pillows. Avril nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Carrie and Rose.

"Oscar you're alright!" Carrie exclaimed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Rose followed and did the same but more slower and gentler than Carrie. "We were so worried about you!"

"Carrie, ease up a bit, will you? I'm going a bit lightheaded." Oscar chuckled in response. The truth was he was very happy to see them. Who knows what could've happened to them? Carrie pulled away mumbling a quick sorry before sitting in a chair beside his bed. He grinned widely at them.

"I'll leave you three alone for a bit then." Avril said courteously before giving Oscar a quick hug and headed to the door. "Get well soon Oscar." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Oscar turned to Rose and Carrie with a frown. "Alright, spill. Where the hell were you two?"

"Sorry Oscar, we got jumped. This person in a balaclava knocked us out and tied us up. We only managed to get a distress call to Frank before they took our communicators away." Rose replied frustratingly.

"The same person knocked me out and also shot the guy from the bus stop too." Oscar spoke with a grimace, remembering when the guy's body hit the floor dead. He shuddered. "I think he worked for SKUL, although, he didn't look like the typical SKUL thug."

"No, he worked for the Uzzmanis. We cross referenced that man when we found his body on the floor near you." Rose replied.

"How could the Uzzmanis find out about an MI9 exchange when it was supposed to be secret?" Carrie wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Rose sighed and then froze. She turned suddenly to Oscar with wide eyes. "Oscar, what happened to the envelope?"

Oscar paled and then groaned. "Oh no, they must've took it when they knocked me out."

"Stark's not going to be happy." Carrie grimaced shooting a wary glance at the door. The argument outside was getting louder and more nearer the door. Carrie turned to Oscar with a sigh and patted his shoulder. "Well, it's been nice knowing you Oscar. Don't worry; I'll be at your funeral."

"_Yeah _Carrie, you're going to get it in the neck too, you know." Oscar replied sarcastically.

"He's right Carrie. We're all going to be at each other's funeral." Rose smiled slightly, despite the situation at hand. The argument was right outside the door and suddenly the door burst open and in came Frank and Stark in all their bickering glory.

"It is not my team's fault that their mission was compromised! That bus stop was supposed to be secure enough for the exchange to take place. And who was supposed to make sure it was secure?" Frank shouted at Stark angrily.

"London, it is not your place to tell me how to do my job! The place was secure. It was just your agent's fault that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings." He hissed back, spit flying through gritted teeth.

"They were ambushed by someone who wasn't even supposed to be there!" Frank threw his arms in the air as a gesture of frustration.

"Well, now they've got the envelope now! MI9 need to get it back or else we are in deep trouble." Stark hissed at Frank, turning to Oscar, Carrie and Rose with narrowed eyes. "I hope you know that this could risk your jobs at MI9."

"What was in the envelope?" Oscar asked, wondering what was in the envelope that he had been so curious to open before he was knocked out. Stark shot a warning look at Frank but he ignored it and stepped forward.

"What was in the envelope was a legal document and file of an agent, which would've bounded the agent to work for MI9 or any division within the British Government." Frank explained. "But now that the file and the contract are gone, they can be bound to work for anyone. Including criminal organisations like SKUL."

"So in short, this agent is forced in to working for someone whether they want to or not." Carrie reiterated with a frown. "Isn't that exploitation? That's illegal in Britain."

"This was supposed to be classified." Stark muttered under his breath from the corner of the room.

"Classified, or a cover up?" Oscar raised an eyebrow.

"What the British government does is entirely for the good of the country. If we let that agent go, they will run riot throughout the country." Stark spoke as if he had just spurted out a passage from a handbook. "Besides, it was your fault for being distracted. I'm afraid that we're going to have to bring in some other agents to help you fix the problem that you messed up."

Oscar, Carrie and Rose sighed indignantly at the accusation. Stark was always blaming them for something that he did wrong just because they were "Kids" even though they were almost adults themselves.

"I think it's time to let Oscar rest for a while. I hope you'll be back in the field soon." Frank said courteously before he gathered up Carrie and Rose and walked out of the room with Stark following closely behind them. Oscar lay back in to the pillows and turned his head to stare at the flowers in the vase. He needed to get better to put things right. Not long after he stared at the flowers, he fell in to a soothing, peaceful sleep.


	5. Back to School

**_Hello me again._**

**_So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having trouble with school, home and health, yadda, yadda, yadda. Onwards!_**

**_Thanks go to FeelingCrossToday, she made me laugh and has been fully awesome with this chapter. :) I hope you like this._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.s I am so sad about the last episode of MI High! I know it finished ages ago but still. I'm thinking either they won't do another series or (hopefully) they're going to use a whole new cast. Oscar's Dad has finally been found. Whoop!  
_**

* * *

**The Secret SKUL Agent **

**Chapter Five  
**

**Back to school**

Oscar sighed as he walked through the gates of St Hopes with his arm in a sling and his bag slung over his shoulder. The cast on his arm was irritating him to no end and to make it worse he had double Spanish this morning. Not one of his better subjects. The only plus side to all of this was that he was finally out of that hospital. Sure, he got a few days off of school but he wasn't allowed to leave his room except to go to the bathroom. He was glad for a change.

Hitching his bag further on to his shoulder, he headed towards his tutor room. Hopefully, he and his teammates will get a mission today. He hoped he would or else today was going to be seriously boring. He entered his tutor room and a hush covered everyone in the room. _Well that's a first, silence when I walk in,_ he thought before shrugging and heading to his usual seat at the back of the class. Oscar sat down and put his bag on the table ready to open it, when he looked up and jumped. He was surrounded by people in his class. Davina and Donovan were smiling at him to his left, Avril across from him and Scoop Doggy and his posse were to his right staring at him expectantly.

"Hey," Oscar said feeling slightly perplexed, turning back to his bag.

"Yo mate, you need any help with that?" Scoop asked, gesturing to the bag on the table. Oscar stared at him suspiciously. Scoop never offered him help with anything.

"No, thanks I'm alright." Oscar said, tugging on the zip of his bag.

"Are you sure? I mean we'd be happy to help." Davina offered as Donovan nodded in agreement beside her. Oscar glanced at them in surprise before frowning. They never spoke to him unless they had to, so why were they offering to help him all of a sudden?

"I'm fine," he told them, then looked pointedly at Avril. "Alright, what's going on?" they all sighed in defeat as Avril began to explain.

"We all knew you were coming back today, so Mr Flatley said anyone who would be willing to help you since you've got a broken arm would be let off the field trip next week as a reward." She sighed. Oscar raised his eyebrows and looked at them all questioningly.

"I thought you wanted to go to the old folk's home?" he asked Avril confusedly.

"No, I wanted to go to the Recycling Plant. Don't get me wrong, I think that OAP's are outstanding members of society, but they create the most carbon dioxide because of the heating they need in their houses." She said rather snippily.

"Well, I'm alright. I don't need help with anything. It's just a broken arm, I've got another one." Oscar smiled with a chuckle.

"Oh come on Oscar, no one wants to go on that field trip next week." Avril whined as she put her hands together in front of her. "Please?"

Oscar spotted Carrie and Rose walking through the doorway. Carrie sighed as they walked over to his desk. "Hey, come on. Leave Oscar alone, he's only just got back."

Avril, Davina, Donovan and Scoop Doggy and his posse all groaned and went back to their seats. Oscar sighed as Carrie came over and sat beside him. "I suppose you want to help me too, eh?"

"Well, if you're asking…" Carrie grinned as Oscar rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut up, Carrie." He said jokingly. Tutorial was the same as usual. Register being called out, paper planes flying through the air and landing in the fish bowl by the window and chewing gum being flicked across the room and landing in Davina's hair, quickly followed by a high pitched scream from Scoop as Davina stormed over to punch him. Yep, it was the same as usual.

"Settle down right now!" Mrs King suddenly shrieked as she entered the room followed by a small, skinny, bespectacled woman, who was the Modern Foreign Language teacher at St Hopes. Senora Rodriquez was two weeks away from reaching her sixtieth birthday and her long-awaited retirement, but with the way she looked at the moment, she looked like she wouldn't even live that long. "This is a classroom, not a zoo!"

The whole class quietened down and Davina returned to her seat with a scowl and a whimper as she tried to pull out the chewing gum from her hair. With a sigh, Donovan turned to help her, picking out pieces of sticky gum and hair. Mrs King turned her icy gaze on the whole class, peering at each of them in turn. "If I ever see any trouble out of you all again, then you will all be serving detention for a week!" With one last stern look, she swiftly marched out of the room and left the class to Senora Rodriquez to deal with.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Carrie and Oscar froze. It was their communicators again, which meant they had another mission. Oscar raised his hand in the air. "Senora Rodriquez..?"

The old Spanish teacher looked up and squinted through her glasses. "Si, Senor Cole, what is it?"

"I have to go get my painkillers from the nurse's office for my arm." Senora Rodriquez nodded in acknowledgement as Oscar stood up. "See you in HQ." he whispered to Carrie as he past her. Oscar hurried down the corridor to the caretaker's cupboard that actually hid a secret elevator shaft that took them down to a secret headquarters millions of miles beneath the school. It wasn't too long until Rose and Carrie arrived outside of the cupboard. Carrie slid open the light switch to reveal a biometric thumbprint scanner.

They entered the cupboard and pulled a lever disguised as a broom handle. Not a moment later, they were sent speeding down deep into the underground headquarters. The doors opened and the three teenage spies walked in dressed not in their boring St Hopes school uniform but in their trendy black spy uniform.

"So Frank, what's going on?" Oscar asked as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket and his cast. Frank, who was sat at his desk wearing a pair of goggles that magnified his eyes by ten, looked up at his team.

"Ah, there you are! Right, mission details." He said as he took off his goggles and stood up in front of them. "Agent Stark is going to arrive after the school closes with your new teammates and their mentors. There has been a breach of security at MI9 and the Head wants you to check it out."

"Have we got any suspects?" Rose asked, heading to the computer desk and immediately accessed the mission files on the system. Oscar and Carrie followed and started looking through various files that cluttered the desk.

Frank shook his head and sighed. "No. They got away before anyone got there. Private Lethbridge who was on guard that night was admitted into hospital with critical injuries and is now in a coma."

"What was stolen?" Oscar said peering over Rose's shoulder at the screen.

"Files of agents working in the British government as well as files on criminals that we've captured and put behind bars." Frank started to pace. Carrie looked up at Frank from the folder in her arms.

"Do we have any CCTV footage of the attack? Surely whoever did this would've been seen." Frank pulled out a remote control from the inside pocket of his jacket and pointed it at the computer screen behind him. A video clip came up on the screen waiting to play.

"They didn't even get caught on camera. This is all we got from the attack." Frank said grimly, pressing a button on his controller. The video began to play. He pressed play on the remote and immediately there were papers and furniture flying everywhere. Suddenly a man, probably an MI9 guard, was thrown across the room and in to the wall knocking him out. The video was then cut off and the picture was lost. "We took pictures of the crime scene when we got there. This is all we found."

Rose sat up in her seat and turned to see Frank placing pictures on the desk in front of them. The pictures were of the room in the CCTV footage but they were mostly of the far wall. There was red writing scrawled across the wall.

"The Snake is hissing lies, Poodle." She muttered with a frown. "What does that mean?"

"We don't know. Stark thinks he's got a lead as to who it might be." Frank said as he paced back and forth, a frown stuck on his face. Carrie snorted. Everyone looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, since when has Stark gotten anything right?" Carrie shrugged with a wry smile. Her teammates shook their heads and rolled their eyes, but even they couldn't stop the grins that were growing on their faces.

"Oscar, I want you to try and figure out whom that message might be from and to whom it's too." Frank ordered with an awkward snap of his fingers.

"I'm on it." Oscar nodded as he took the pictures, heading off to a dark room hidden in the shadows of their headquarters to take a closer look at the images.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to get these files back before they end up in the enemies' hands." Frank muttered gravely, picking up his goggles and heading back to the desk he was working at before the team came in. Rose blinked and turned to Frank in surprise.

"Wait, so you mean they can end up in the grandmaster's possession?" she questioned.

Frank turned back to her. "Well who knows what this person's going to do. They can give the files to anyone. Heck, they could even give them to the Chinese Triad and they're not exactly nice people."

Carrie took a deep breath. "Well, we'd better get a move on then."


End file.
